Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded; ---- (PC) 14th Mar 2009 Plot ---- Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded is a large-scale sequel to the first part of Alien Shooter. This is the unique alloy of arcade action and RPG elements which combines well-established world of classical games and unmatched dynamics of the first part. Alien Shooter 2 - Reloaded is a modified version of the Alien Shooter 2 game. Sigma Team started working on it right after release of Alien Shooter 2, taking into account the players' wishes: Size of the full version installation file was reduced to 300 Mb, compared to 1Gb of the original Alien Shooter 2. Large installation file prevented users with slow connection from buying and downloading the game. Player upgrade parameters simplified. Now you don't need to develop separate skills for each weapon type, so you'll be able to complete the game using all the weapon types featured in it. Two new missions added. Now the game features 17 full levels. Gameplay ---- About 1,000 monsters on each map, showing up to 100 monsters simultaneously on one playing screen 10 missions and a survival mode Full-on-action male or female character Character upgrade facility 9 weapons of mass destruction Red or Green blood selection Highly imaginative selection of enemies Reactive music which helps to drive the action Useful gadgets - flash lights, medkits, battle drones Game modes You can play in the following modes; Singleplayer Multiplayer Gameplay modes ---- Singleplayer; Campaign Survive Gun Stand Perks ---- Self-Treatment; It’s a unique ability to regeneration. Your injuries and pinks are hilled immediately. Analyst; The ability to analyze the situation and draw conclusions. Your experience increases. Economist; You get bigger amounts founding money. Night Vision; Night way of life taught you to see in the dark perfectly. Vampire; You suck the energy of those who die out. You health increases when you kill your. Hypnotizer; The enemy will come closer if you hypnotize him. Observer; The ability to find cookie jars and hidden things. Boxer; You are a professional boxer! In the nearest fight nobody will compare with you. Character Skills ---- Health; The successful outcome of the mission depends on your health. With the increasing of it, the amount of health scores increases as well. Strength; Influences the general body-built, gives ability to carry heavier cargo and weapon. Increases the amount of health scores. Speed; Influences the speed of your movements. Accuracy; Increases accuracy of shooting from every weapon. Intelligence; Increases the level of intelligence, allows using of modern implants. Ability; Improves the ability, chosen in the beginning of the campaign. Singleplayer/Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. New ---- Features ---- New individual shooting mode added - Gun Stand. You will use powerful military equipment to eliminate advancing enemy troops. As the game goes on, you will upgrade your weapon in different ways, and the right choice will let you win the battle! About 10,000 monsters on each map, showing up to 100 monsters simultaneously on one playing screen Arcade action combined with sophisticated RPG elements Many hours of game play with 17 missions 3 game modes: Campaign, Survive and Gun Stand And, to crown it all, dynamic music and sound effects Natural phenomena (fog, rain, water) A variety of playable characters, each featuring unique abilities Character upgrade facility More than 50 types of weapons - now you can not just kill but also burn, freeze and even diminish the enemies More than 20 types of handy gadgets - from flare guns, radar and medkits to battle drones and much more Red or Green blood selection Highly imaginative selection of enemies Reactive music which helps to drive the action Maps ---- 17 missions. Weapons ---- 50 types of weapons; Cell 1 – pistols Cell 2 – shotguns Cell 3 – automatic rifle and machineguns Cell 4 – grenade guns Cell 5 – plasma weapons and flame guns Upgradable by collecting credits. Equipment ---- Flash lights, medicine boxes, flare guns, body armor (S1, S2-R, DF-10, G1, SPN-10, G200, BAYONET SL-G105, BAYONET2 SL-P550, SG32-50, SMR-25), implants, radar, battle drones M-20/M-50, night glasses S1. Aliens ---- 10,000 monsters, up to 100 monsters simultaneously. Vehicles ---- Publishers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Developers ---- Sigma Team Inc. was founded in 2003 by game industry professionals who dreamed of making fascinating, high quality and successful games for male audience. We made our dream real, intension turned into commercial success. Taking a promising niche in the market, developing a unique product line in Action genre, with open approach to partners and publishers, we gained respect of our customers and confidence of our colleagues in the industry. Today the company cooperates with the world’s largest game publishers and distributors. Our products can be found in virtual and real shops as well, always taking top positions. Professional press values us highly, giving credit to our efforts and achievements. The company constantly takes part in the most important events. That's why we easily involve interesting partners in development and promotion of new products. Our assets and experience let us help young and experienced teams develop new hit games and bring them into the market. This activity of our Publishing department started in 2008. Our partner teams get full range of service and support on all stages of development – consulting, full production and pre-marketing support. Achievements ---- Mission Statistics; Monsters killed Objective done Secrets found Time spent Accurary Rank Cash Completion reward Future Releases ---- Alien Shooter 2: Revisited. Alien Shooter Gold Pack containing; Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded Alien Shooter Zombie Shooter Reception ---- References Citations Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with other games and Alien Shooter 2: Reloaded. Category:Alien Shooter Category:Video games